Héritage d'une nuit
by Miss Sky Potter
Summary: Qui suisje? Je t'aime, tu l'aime, mais elle, qui estelle? Estelle vraiment ce qu'elle dit être? Monde alternatifpas de magie LEJP
1. Potter, futur duc de Windblow

**Héritage d'une nuit**

Résumé: Qui suis-je? Je t'aime, tu l'aime, mais elle, qui est-elle? Est-elle vraiment ce qu'elle dit être? Monde alternatif(pas de magie) LE/JP

P.S. Les titres de noblesse je les ai invente. Celui de James veut dire souffle de vent, celui de Sirius tache d'argent et celui des Malefoy veut dire tempête bleue.

1.Potter: Futur Duc de _Windblow_.

Dans le manoir des Potter, James et Sirius se disputaient. (encore) Leur éternel sujet de dispute était la succession au titre de leur père respectif. Dans le cas de James c'était le titre de duc de Windblow. Pour Sirius, c'était duc de Silverstain.

Bien que Sirius ne tienne pas tant que ça à devenir duc, il n'avait pas le choix, car ce n'était pas un choix mais une obligation. Il devait absolument convaincre James que le titre de son père ne devait pas être abandonné.

Non, mais t'es malade? -James, tu sais autant que moi, que quelqu'un pourrait être pire que toi a ce rôle. -Toi par exemple? -J'ai déjà mon propre titre, je te signale. -Ah oui. Silverstain. -Windblow. -Crétin. -Truffe. -Crétin fini. -T'as pas d'autres insultes dans ton vocabulaire? -Imbécile. -C'est mieux. Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais la faut que j'y aille."

Sirius sortit du salon sans remarquer les deux filles qui riaient en se dirigeant vers les cuisines.

* * *

"Mademoiselle, votre père veut vous voir."

Lily savait ce qui allait ce passer. Se faire gronder encore et encore. Cette nuit, elle s'était encore sauvée. Bien évidement, son père devrait le dire a la noblesse, personne ne voudrait l'épouser et blablabla. L'histoire que son père racontait aux journalistes sur une princesse a l'agonie était évidement fausse, mais c'était pratique pour éviter les scandales. La vérité était, que la princesse fuyait le château qui avait bercé son enfance, tant l'atmosphère était devenue lourde à la mort de sa mère.

Lily se dirigeait vers le bureau de son père. Elle avait tout un air royal. Rien ne fait plus princesse, qu'une jeune fille maculée de boue déambulant dans les couloirs du palais.

Ma fille, dit-il lorsqu'elle eut fermé la porte, on m'a appris que tu t'étais de nouveau enfuie. Tu connais mes sentiments face à tes petites escapades. Il me semble avoir été tolérant, j'ai toléré que tu sortes de tes appartements pour jouer avec des serviteurs au lieu d'étudier, j'ai même accepté que tu apprennes à te défendre. -Mais père, vous voulez me garder enfermée. Je ne veux pas devenir un bibelot ou une décoration pour l'un de vos nombreux ducs. Je veux avoir une vie à moi et puis pour ce qui est de me défendre vous n'aviez pas vraiment le choix parce que Remus m'avait déjà montré. -Tu vas épouser le duc de Windblow ou celui de Silverstain. -Pardon? -Tu m'as très bien compris. -Je croyais qu'ils étaient morts de paresse. -On ne sali pas ainsi la mémoire des morts. Leurs fils vont hériter des titres dans une semaine lors d'un bal donné en l'honneur des fiançailles de toi avec l'un d'eux.

Lily sortit du bureau en claquant la porte. Elle courut jusque chez Kaelyn, sa meilleure amie.

Kaelyn! -Lily? Tu n'étais pas supposée retourner chez toi et faire profil bas pour quelques jours? -Ouais, mais recevoir deux demandes en mariage en même temps, ça sonne un peu. -Alors, qui t'a demandé en mariage? -James Potter et Sirius Black. -Est-ce qu'ils le savent? Je veux dire dans ta classe, ce sont généralement des mariages arrangés. -Probablement pas. -Tu as déjà vu Sirius Black ou James Potter? -Pas depuis l'âge de trois ans. Ils en avaient quatre à ce moment-là et j'espère qu'ils ont changé depuis. -Viens, ma cousine dit que Black est toujours chez Potter, alors tu pourras voir les deux. Mélodie est servante en cuisine, ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'air complètement perdu qu'affichait Lily. -Tu crois qu'on peut entrer librement chez les Potter? -On a qu'à entrer par les garages.

Kaelyn prit Lily par la main et la traîna jusque chez les Potter, qui habitaient beaucoup plus loin, assez loin pour que Lily demande pourquoi elles n'avaient pas prit la voiture. Kaelyn sonna à la porte des garages. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noir gras, vint répondre.

Kaelyn, tu viens revoir ta cousine je présume, dit-il d'un air méprisant. -Et oui, Severus. Voici mon amie Lily. Elle vient rencontrer Mélodie. -Vous pouvez y aller." Dit-il en fermant la porte, ce faisant il ne put voir la grimace que son air méprisant arracha à Lily.

Lily et Kaelyn se promenaient dans les couloirs. Pour accéder aux cuisines à partir des garages, il fallait passer devant le grand salon. Des éclats de voix leur parvinrent depuis ce dernier.

"-Crétin. -Truffe. -Crétin fini.  
-T'as pas d'autres insultes dans ton vocabulaire?  
-Imbécile.  
-C'est mieux. Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais la faut que j'y aille."

En entendant ces paroles, les deux filles partirent en riant silencieusement vers les cuisines.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, James fit irruption dans la cuisine en disant "Il l'a encore fait, Mélodie."

Les trois filles qui avaient mis de la musique après avoir fait connaissance, s'arrêtèrent de danser et se regardèrent embarrassées.

Et oui Mélodie, il l'a encore fait.  
-Monsieur Potter il le fait tous les jours depuis trois mois.  
-Qui fait quoi depuis trois mois?  
-Sirius essait de me faire prendre mon titre et d'épouser la princesse. Celle qui est l'agonie. C'est qui celle-là? Demanda-il en remarquant Lily.  
-C'est Éliane, ma cousine, elle vient d'un petit village.-  
Salut Éliane. Moi, je suis James Potter.  
-Salut. Kaelyn, faut que j'y aille. Mon père va me tuer si je ne suis pas présente au déjeuner.  
-Éli, tu es déjà morte. C'est ta deuxième fugue en deux jours.  
-Je sais mais ce matin on reçoit du monde important, dit-elle en roulant les yeux. Bye Mélo, ciao Kae, au revoir Pot... Monsieur Potter, dit-elle en s'abîmant dans une révérence moqueuse.  
-Lily, tu me conteras le déjeuner la semaine prochaine, parce que je pars pour la France à midi. Tu te rappelles?  
-Oui Chef, "Dit Lily en effectuant un salut militaire.

Lily courut à travers les rues de Londres, pour arriver a temps chez elle.

* * *

James réfléchissait. La seule personne qui avait un jour osé l'appeler _Potter_ avec cet accent moqueur, était supposément à l'agonie. Qui était donc Éliane? En plus elle avait les yeux drôlement verts, comme Lily. Ces questions lui torturèrent l'esprit toute la journée. 


	2. Malefoy: Ducs et duchesse de Bluestorm

2.Malefoy: Ducs et duchesse de _Bluestorm_.

Lily était arrivée chez elle en même temps que les Malefoy. Elle avait réussi a se faufiler jusque dans sa chambre pour prendre une douche. Elle était bien heureuse de se débarrasser de la croûte de boue séchée qui lui collait a la peau.

Une silhouette se dessina derrière la porte de la douche et l'ouvrit.

AAAH! Malefoy! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici?  
-Je viens prendre mes droits sur ma future épouse.  
-Je crois que tu t'es trompé de chambre.  
-Non.  
-Je n'ai pas reçu ta demande la fouine. Maintenant, SORS!  
-Oh non, ma jolie.

Lily voyait Lucius se rapprocher et venir beaucoup trop près. Lily leva son genou et écrasa la virilité de Lucius lorsqu'il allongea le bras pour prendre son sein.

Tu viens peut-être d'handicaper _notre_ descendance.  
-La tienne peut-être, mais la mienne est encore intacte. Soit dit en passant, il n'y aura _jamais _de _nous._ Dit Lily en s'emparant d'une serviette.

Lily sortit en trombe de la salle de bains. (On se demande bien pourquoi!) Elle savait que Lucius avait du culot, mais au point de clamer ses droits en tant qu'époux alors qu'il n'avait pas encore fait sa demande. Ça c'était un peu fort!

Elle s'habilla en vitesse. Elle mit une robe a jupe flottante verte qui mettait ses yeux en valeur. La robe dénudait son dos jusqu'aux reins et elle avait de grandes manches évasées.

Elle courut ensuite chez Samantha, sa dame de compagnie.

Lily!  
-Sam! Peut-tu faire mes cheveux?  
-Pourquoi tant de précipitation? L'élu de ton coeur est-il à veille de te rencontrer?  
-Lucius-la-fouine-Malefoy, l'élu de mon coeur? Sam, il y a des fois où je me demande si tu as toute ta tête.  
-Alors qui as-tu vu pendant ta dernière escapade?  
-Kaelyn, sa cousine Mélodie et... euh... c'est tout.  
-Tu as vu un gars!  
-Pourquoi dis-tu ça?  
-Parce ce que tu es arrivée pour le dire et que tu as hésitée.  
-D'accord, oui c'est vrai, j'ai vu un gars mais on va dire que je vais avoir un blanc de mémoire jusqu'à après le déjeuner.  
-Lil!  
-J.P. duc de...  
-Oh mon dieu! Tu as vu James Potter! Alors il est comment, maintenant?  
-C'est quand la dernière fois que tu l'as vu?  
-J'avais 20 ans alors il en avait 4 et toi tu en avais 3. Alors?  
-Très grand...  
-Continue.  
-Cheveux noirs...  
-Et.  
-En bataille, très dépeigné. Je ne comprends pas comment il fait pour...  
-Lily, ses yeux sont de quelle couleur?  
-Je ne sais pas.  
-Ne mens pas petite princesse! Je te connais et je sais que c'est ce que tu remarque en premier, volontairement ou pas.  
-Bruns, fit-Lily en fermant les yeux avec un sourire béat sur son visage. Brun chocolat. Bon, finit mes cheveux s'il-te-plait Sam!  
-C'est bon, mais tu vas avoir droit à un interrogatoire en règle après le déjeuner.

Samantha plaça en vitesse les cheveux de Lily, et celle-ci se retrouva, beaucoup trop vite à son goût, assise à table avec les Malefoy.

Alors princesse, mon fils vous a-t-il fait part de sa décision.  
-Quelle décision?  
-Celle de vous épouser, évidement!  
-Oh oui, répondit Lily en jetant un regard a Lucius un regard qui voulait dire Fais-moi encore ça et je fais démettre toi et ta stupide famille de votre titre, sale fouine. Crois-moi je vais pas me gêner. La fouine en question déglutie péniblement et se redressa.

Finalement le repas se termina à la grande joie de Lucius, mais au malheur de Lily qui adorait intimider le grand (6'2") et dédaigneux Lucius Malefoy du haut de son 5'6". Lily sortit en courant de la salle à dîner. Arrivée dans les appartements de Sam, elle s'effondra en riant son le lit de cette dernière.

Tu as l'air de bonne humeur.  
-Tu aurais du voir la tête de Lucius quand je l'ai regardé.  
-Tu pensais quoi à ce moment-là?  
-Je pensais exactement fais-moi encore ça et je fais démettre toi et ta stupide famille de votre titre, sale fouine. Crois-moi je vais pas me gêner.  
-Bien, tu t'améliores. Maintenant, revenons-en à James Potter. Alors tu as dit yeux bruns, grands, tu dirais grand comment?  
-6'3" ou 4".  
-Très bien, et les cheveux noirs en bataille. Est-ce qu'il est bien bâti?  
-Très bien bâti, dit Lily rêveusement.  
-Ses lèvres?  
-Sam, fit-elle faussement indigne, tu crois vraiment que je veux vérifier!  
-Lily, lâche le sarcasme. Et oui tu en meurs d'envie, je le vois dans tes yeux.  
-C'est bon j'y vais.

Lily monta dans sa chambre, enfila un jeans et un T-shirt, ramena ses cheveux en queue de cheval et descendit au rez-de-chaussée.

Elle s'est encore sauvée? Père avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne crois pas qu'elle devrait accéder au trône le jour de ses 17 ans.  
-C'est la volonté de ta défunte mère. Elle était l'héritière du trône et voulait que ce soit Lily qui en hérite. Mais je crois que je vais mettre une condition. Elle devra se marier pour accéder au trône. Qu'en dis-tu Pétunia?

Lily s'était rapidement enfuie. Son père et sa sœur complotaient contre elle. Elle n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Lily dériva dans Londres pendant quelques heures jusqu'a ce qu'elle arrive chez Potter. Suivant son impulsion, elle sonna au garage comme Kaelyn et elle l'avaient fait ce matin-la. Rogue répondit.

Bonjour Lily.  
-Salut Rogue.  
-Lily, tu voudrais venir avec moi au ciné, samedi soir?  
-Non Rogue. Je ne peux vraiment pas. Pas dans cette vie-ci en tout cas."

Lily entra dans le manoir. Devant le grand salon, elle rencontra James.

Salut, Éli.

Elle se mit à pleurer et s'enfuie vers les cuisines où Mélodie se trouvait.


	3. Déprime et aventure d'un soir

3. Déprime et aventure d'un soir.

Mélodie était dans la cuisine. Lily pleurait. Sur quoi pleurait-elle? Elle n'en savait rien. Sur son père et sa sœur qui complotaient contre elle, sur Lucius-la-fouine-Malefoy qui avait essayé de la violé, sur l'attirance physique qu'elle éprouvait pour James Potter, sur son futur mariage ou sur son anniversaire qui arrivait beaucoup trop vite cette année.

Alors que Mélodie essayait de réconforter Lily, une Jaguar se stationna devant le manoir.

Les gars parlaient tellement fort qu'on les entendait dans tout le manoir. Ils décidèrent d'aller boire un coup pour fêter les fiançailles de Sirius et de Lily.

Les pleurs de Lily redoublèrent d'intensité et pour la consoler, Mélodie lui offrit une bière, puis une autre, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à sept heures du soir. À ce moment la, Lily ne savait plus ce qu'elle disait et ne tenait plus debout.

A sept heures, James et Sirius revinrent de leur petite tournée. James, ne conduisant pas, il était définitivement saoul, alors que Sirius était passablement éméché.

James voulu aller aux toilettes pour vomir, mais celle-ci était déjà occupée par une Lily qui vomissait. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, ils constatèrent qu'ils étaient deux, de sexes différents et qu'ils étaient saouls. Et la nature reprit ses droits!

Ils titubèrent jusqu'a la chambre de James. Ensemble, ils s'effondrèrent sur le lit. Lily n'eut pas trop de difficulté a retirer ses vêtements, mais il y avait beaucoup trop de boutons sur la chemise a James et elle du lui venir en aide.

Il n'y eu aucun romantisme ou douceur cette nuit-là seulement un désir primaire, presque bestial.

Plus tard, ils s'endormirent côte a côte, épuisés. Le lendemain matin, Lily se réveilla dans une chambre rouge et or. Elle savait qu'elle avait une gueule de bois. Une sérieuse gueule de bois d'après son mal de tête.

Elle sentait une présence dans son dos, un souffle dans son cou et un bras lourd contre sa hanche. Puis elle réalisa qu'elle était nue.

Sa conscience revenant à la vitesse de l'éclair, elle saisit son linge, se rhabilla en vitesse et sortit en courant sans regarder qui était son histoire d'un soir, celui qui lui avait fait perdre sa virginité.


	4. Le Bal

4. Le Bal 

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le coup de déprime de Lily et elle avait découvert que Sirius l'énervait a un plus haut point. Ce soir-là, assise aux côtés d'un Sirius, visiblement fier du fait que la princesse portait ses couleurs, elle s'ennuyait de se trouver là. Elle était ravissante dans sa robe argentée, du même style que le jour de la visite des Malefoy.

Elle n'en pouvait plus de n'être qu'une spectatrice de sa propre vie. Soudain Sirius décida qu'ils allaient danser. Après plusieurs valses, le roi entraîna Sirius dans son bureau, désireux de s'entretenir des détails du mariage. Laissée à elle seule, Lily parcourue d'un regard circulaire la pièce. James Potter, lui tendit la main en déclarant qu'elle avait beau être la fiancée de Sirius, elle avait tout de même le droit de danser avec le meilleur ami de celui-ci. Mais lorsque leurs mains se touchèrent, ce fut comme si une décharge l'avait frappé et elle sortit sur le balcon. Elle descendit à la course l'escalier de marbre qui le reliait aux jardins, au milieu desquels trônait une fontaine. Lorsqu'elle fut assise sur la dalle froide qui formait le contour du bassin, elle éclata en sanglots que rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter.

Lily?

Lily releva la tête, offrant a son interlocuteur un visage barbouille de larmes.

Remus!

Remus était marié à Samantha, ils avaient tous les deux 34 ans et Remus était le précepteur de Lily.

Allez princesse, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?  
-Tout.  
-Ca ne peut pas aller si mal que ça. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu pleurer ainsi, un certain duc avait arrache la tête de ta poupée. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas encore lui, le responsable.  
-C'est lui, mais seulement en partie. Black est aussi responsable de la tête que j'ai.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cette fois-ci?  
-C'est idiot Mumus, déclara-t-elle en riant à travers ses larmes.  
-Peu importe, pour t'avoir mis dans cet état-la, c'est forcément important pour toi.  
-Il m'a touché la main, sanglota-t-elle.  
-Ma Lil, explique-toi parce que sinon je vais me noyer dans le bassin. Black et Malefoy t'ont eux aussi touché la main et tu ne t'es pas mis dans cet état-là.  
-Ce n'est pas la même chose. Ça a ramener beaucoup de souvenir et j'ai finalement découvert son identité. Je te ferai lire un extrait de mon journal intime demain.  
-Bon, eh bien, je vais aller retrouver Sam. Sinon je vais me tuer a essayer de te comprendre. Et tu nous conteras tout demain.  
-Mumus, tu vas tout de même te tuer à essayer de me comprendre. Bonne nuit Mus. Dors bien, dit-elle avec un sourire ironique.  
-Je ne dors jamais.  
-Est-ce que je vais avoir un ou une filleule bientôt? Demanda-t-elle en tirant la langue  
-Tu n'es pas sensée savoir ces choses-là. Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que tu seras la marraine? Bonne nuit princesse.

Elle et Remus se dirigèrent vers les quartiers qu'habitaient Rem et Sam.

Lily, dit Sam, tu m'avais jure que... REMUS. Oh, tu m'as manqué. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas donne de nouvelles ?  
-Lily, en haut. Tu avais jure que tu resterais pour tout le bal.  
-Ouais, tu ce que tu veux c'est te débarrasser de moi, fit Lil en mimant qu'elle pleurait.  
-Monte, sinon j'explique à Remus, ce qui c'est passé la nuit ou tu as découché.  
-De toute façon, il faut que je lui explique pourquoi il m'a trouvé en larme, sur le contour de la fontaine.

Avec une mauvaise volonté évidente, Lily sortit dans le jardin, remonta les escaliers et réintégra la salle de bal. Rien qu'à voir Potter, son corps manifestait son désir de lui.

-J'inviterais Lord Potter et Lord Black, mon futur gendre, à monter sur l'estrade avec moi.

De l'endroit ou elle était placée, Lily pouvait voir le visage de James. Elle manqua pas l'expression amusée qui apparu sur son visage. Il était visiblement amusé par tout le cérémonieux que le roi faisait de Sirius. Après l'échange de serment, le roi repris la parole.

Nous sommes ici pour fêter une autre occasion, les fiançailles de Sirius Black, duc de Silverstain et de ma fille, la princesse Lily. J'inviterais ceux qui encombrent la piste de danse a s'écarter pour qu'ils puissent faire la danse traditionnelle.

La danse traditionnelle etait une valse, mais une valse un peu différente, la musique etait très lente. C'était à mi-chemin entre un slow et une valse. Lorsque la musique s'arrêta et Sirius et Lily, allèrent rejoindre James.

Alors, tu es sur que ta Éliane n'est pas un fantôme. Parce qu'en deux semaines, tu ne l'as pas vu une fois.  
-Je te jure Sirius, elle est vraie.  
-Écoute vieux, tu es en amour par-dessus la tête avec une fille que tu n'as vue que deux fois, qui fugue et qui était couverte de boue lors de votre première rencontre.

Ne pouvant plus supporter cette conversation, Lily se leva et s'enfuie au pas de course dans sa chambre au grand étonnement de Sirius.

En ouvrant sa porte, la première chose qu'elle vit était son reflet dans le miroir. Elle saisit la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, c'est-à-dire un livre sur la Guerre d'Espagne, et le lança de toutes ses forces dans son miroir, qui vola en morceaux sous l'impact. Elle ne voulait pas être réduite à un beau reflet, et pour Sirius, c'est tout ce qu'elle était. Elle enfila son éternel jean, un T-shirt, refit son éternelle queue de cheval et sortie du château le plus vite possible, sans remarquer qu'un éclat de verre s'était enfoncé dans sa joue.

Elle courut le plus vite possible jusque chez James, où elle s'effondra de fatigue contre la porte principale.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle dormait dans un lit aux armoiries des Potter. Elle connaissait cette chambre a quelque différence près. Sa blessure a la joue avait été soigne. Elle jeta un regard a la pièce. Près du lit trônait un miroir énorme.

Essaye de ne pas le briser celui-là. Ne me regarde pas avec cet air-là, lui dit-James en voyant son air surpris. Ce n'est pas dur de faire le lien entre Lily qui fait voler son miroir en éclat avec le résumé de la Guerre d'Espagne et qui disparaît, et Éliane endormie sur le pas de ma porte avec un éclat de verre dans la joue.  
-Désolée, murmura-t-elle, j'ai perdu le contrôle et j'ai cru que tu devais savoir.  
-Merci," lui dit-il en s'emparant de ses lèvres.

Ils ne se séparent que lorsque Sirius arriva.

JAMES! OÙ ES-TU? TON MANOIR EST GIGANTESQUE, EST-CE QUE TU SAVAIS ÇA?  
-J'ARRIVE SIRIUS. Je l'ai appelé à la première heure ce matin, tu es sa fiancée et puis... on ne peut pas aller contre notre destin."dit-il à Lily

Lily sentit à nouveau cette rage, la même que celle qui lui avait fait briser son miroir, s'emparer d'elle. Lorsque James fut sorti, Lily se leva et s'approcha de la porte-fenêtre qui s'ouvrait sur un balcon. Elle sortit et constata que la piscine se trouvait sous le balcon. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et James et Sirius eurent le temps de voir Lily sauter. Ils coururent sur le balcon.

Non, Sirius, ne te donne même pas la peine d'aller me reconduire. Je vais me rendre toute seule." Dit-elle en émergeant hors de la piscine.

Elle disparue en riant.

* * *

Elle était assise sur une chaise en face du lit, où Remus et Samantha étaient un peu mal à l'aise, et elle riait. À toutes les fois que son fou rire se calmait, elle voyait la tête que faisaient les tourtereaux qu'elle avait interrompus et ça recommençait.

À ce que je vois, elle est de meilleure humeur aujourd'hui.  
-Lily, quand je t'ai dit qu'il faudrait que tu m'explique aujourd'hui, je ne voulais pas dire à huit heures le matin.  
-Remus, dit Lily qui avait enfin arrêté de rire, il n'est pas huit heures du matin mais une heure de l'après-midi. C'est bon je m'en vais. Arrête de me regarder comme ça Mumus.


	5. Le Mariage officiel

5.Le Mariage officiel

Lily, tu es sure que ça va?  
-Oui, oui, je suis habituée maintenant.  
-À quoi? Vomir en te levant à tous les matins?  
-Oui.  
-Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça veut dire?  
-Que j'ai attrapé une maladie qui va m'empêcher de me marier? fit-elle avec espoir.  
-Que tu es enceinte.  
-Tu es sûre?  
-Presque. Ne bouge pas.

Sam revint cinq minutes plus tard avec un test.

Tu pisse la-dessus et tu vas le savoir.

Cinq petites minutes plus tard, une croix rouge clair apparue.

Sam, une croix rouge clair?  
-Je vais être marraine!  
-Faut encore l'annoncer Sam.  
-Oups!

* * *

Àla moitié de la cérémonie, Lily n'avait rien fait de déplacé et les gens commençaient à respirer un peu, la crainte que leur princesse fasse quelque chose d'idiot s'étant momentanément relâchée.

Sirius Black, Duc de Silverstain, voulez-vous prendre Lily Evans, princesse de Galles pour épouse?  
-Oui, je le veux.  
-Lily Evans, princesse de Galles, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Sirius Black, Duc de Silverstain?  
-Non.  
-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas, moi aussi, il m'a été imposé ce mariage?  
-Une fugueuse maculée de boue, ça te dit quelque chose.  
-Tu veux dire que tu es Éliane Silkers, l'amour a James?  
-Ouais.  
-Et toi tu le savais que c'était elle? Demanda-t-il à James.  
-Disons que je l'ai figuré il y a deux semaines, le lendemain du bal.  
-De toute façon Sirius, il ne c'est rien passé... depuis. Dit-Lily  
-Comment ça depuis?  
-De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? La seule chose qui t'intéresse c'est ma couronne. Et non Sam je ne crois pas que c'est le bon moment pour leur dire. De un, il va nous tuer. Et puis au pire, ils le sauront dans huit mois.

Et elle sortit de l'église.


	6. Le Mariage officielPov Lily

6.Le Mariage officiel(Pov Lily)

Lily, tu es sûre que ça va?  
-Oui, oui, je suis habituée maintenant.  
-À quoi? Vomir en te levant a tous les matins?  
-Oui.  
-Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça veut dire?  
-Que j'ai attrapé une maladie qui va m'empêcher de me marier? Fit-je avec espoir.  
-Que tu es enceinte.  
-Tu es sûre?  
-Presque. Ne bouge pas.

Elle est revenue cinq minutes plus tard avec un petit test sur lequel elle m'a dit de pisser. Quelques minutes plus tard une croix rouge apparue clairement.

Sam, une croix rouge clair?  
-Je vais être marraine!  
-Faut encore l'annoncer Sam.  
-Oups!

Je souriais à son enthousiasme. Je me doutais que bien du monde n'auraient pas cette réaction.

* * *

À la moitié de la cérémonie, je n'avais rien fait de déplacé et les gens commençaient a respirer un peu, la crainte que leur princesse fasse quelque chose d'idiot s'étant momentanément relâchée. 

Sirius Black, Duc de Silverstain, voulez-vous prendre Lily Evans, princesse de Galles pour épouse?  
-Oui, je le veux."

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les gens avaient arrêté de s'inquiéter. C'est la partie où je pouvais tout foutre en l'air.

Lily Evans, princesse de Galles, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Sirius Black, Duc de Silverstain?  
-Non.

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de dire ça. Juste l'idée de dormir dans le même lit que Sirius me dégoûtais, peut m'importais que James pensait que c'était notre destin. Je ne pouvais pas imager ce petit être en moi appeler Sirius, _Papa_. J'espérais bien que le bébé ressemblerait à James. Ça leur clouerait le bec.

Pourquoi tu ne veux pas, moi aussi, il m'a été imposé ce mariage?  
-Une fugueuse maculée de boue, ça te dit quelque chose.  
-Tu veux dire que tu es Éliane Silkers, l'amour a James?  
-Ouais.  
-Et toi tu le savais que c'était elle? Demanda-t-il à James.

J'ai vu James devenir très embarrassé, bon c'était plutôt délicat comme situation. Il avait couché avec la fiancée de son meilleur ami.

Disons que je l'ai figuré il y a deux semaines, le lendemain du bal.  
-De toute façon Sirius, il ne c'est rien passé... depuis. répondis-je.  
-Comment ça depuis?"

Je choisi d'éviter de répondre en réglant la question a ma façon.

De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? La seule chose qui t'intéresse, c'est ma couronne. Et non Sam, dis-je en voyant l'air qu'elle faisait, je ne crois pas que c'est le bon moment pour leur dire. De un, il va nous tuer. Et puis au pire, ils le sauront dans huit mois.

Et je sortis de l'église.


	7. Un mini Potter

7.Un mini Potter

Sam, regarde sa frimousse.  
-Laisse-moi deviner qui est le père. James Potter.  
-Il lui ressemble avec ses petits cheveux noirs.  
-Ben, il en a pas assez pour qu'on voie si ils sont dépeignés ou pas.  
-Je veux voir ses yeux.

Comme s'il avait entendu Lily, le bébé ouvrit les yeux.

Il a tes yeux petite princesse. Tu vas l'appeler comment?  
-Je ne peux pas lui donner de nom. Je ne peux même pas le prendre dans mes bras.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Parce qu'il a été mis en adoption Remus, dit Lily en maîtrisant à peine ses larmes.  
-Désolé, je ne savais pas.  
-Je ne veux pas qu'il parte pendant que je suis ici. Mais j'aimerais tout de même voir sa nouvelle famille.

Lily vacilla de fatigue.

Lily vas te coucher, tu n'as pas dormie depuis cinq jours.  
-Non.  
-Lily, fit Sam sur un ton plus menaçant.  
-O.k.

* * *

-Je vais être père. Père du fils de mon meilleur ami. Vive l'amitié, fit Sirius avec un manque d'enthousiasme flagrant.  
-Sirius, si il est là, c'est parce qu'il est en adoption. Attends, ils ont déplacés le mariage?"

Aucun des deux ne vit arriver Lily, derrière eux.

Ouais. Donc, il va y avoir tout le tralala une autre fois.  
-Je vais le tuer! Quoi que je me demande lequel de toi ou mon père est le plus borné ?"

Les deux garçons se retournèrent et virent une Lily visiblement frustrée. Sirius fit un sourire séducteur a Lily alors que James souriait tout simplement. Sirius passa son bras autour de la taille de Lily, qui se raidit à ce contact, et déclara qu'ils allaient y aller ensemble. Lily rassembla toutes ses forces pour ne pas lui cracher au visage et lui annonça qu'elle y allait seule. Elle disparue dans le dédale de couloir de l'hôpital.

Monsieur Potter, voulez-vous le prendre? Demanda l'infirmière de la pouponnière.  
-Je croyais que les parents n'avaient pas le droit de prendre les enfants.  
-Bien, dans le département des mères-filles c'est un peu différent.

Le bébé, qui pleurait dans les bras de l'infirmière, cessa aussitôt qu'il fut dans les bras de son père.

James, je crois qu'il t'a adopté.  
-Tu peux le prendre trente secondes?  
-Tu n'en veux déjà plus?  
-Non, je veux enlever ma montre.

Au moment où il se retrouva dans les bras de Sirius, le poupon se remit a pleurer.

Voila quelque chose qu'il partage avec sa mère. Il ne t'aime pas.  
-Pourquoi dis-tu que Lily ne m'aime pas?  
-Tout à l'heure quand tu lui a dit que vous alliez y aller ensemble, elle s'est retenu pour ne pas te cracher au visage et ça paraissait.

Sirius se renfrogna. Il savait que James avait raison, mais détestait l'admettre. Quand elle était près de James, elle se laissait aller parce qu'elle avait confiance, mais avec lui, elle devenait plus raide qu'un piquet de clôture.

James rendit le bébé à l'infirmière et se dirigea vers le service d'adoption.

* * *

-Il a été adopté

Lily était enfermée dans sa chambre depuis deux jours. Elle ne pleurait plus, elle n'avait plus de larme. Mais elle répétait cette phrase.

Sam surgit à toute vitesse.

Lily!  
-Hmm?  
-Regarde!

Dans ses bras se trouvait Harry. Lily tendit les bras et Sam le lui donna.

L'ange qui l'a adopté, l'a appelé Harry.  
-Qui est l'ange, en question?  
-Il ne veut pas que je te le dise.  
-Mais je veux aller le remercier.  
-C'est ce qu'il ne veut pas justement.  
-S'il-te-plait.  
-Il est en discussion avec Remus. Je crois qu'il veut savoir pourquoi tu n'aimes pas la Guerre d'Espagne."

Harry dans les bras, Lily courut jusqu'aux appartements de Sam et de Mus, où se trouvaient effectivement Remus et James.

Lily déposa Harry dans les bras de son père, se souleva sur la pointe des pieds et plaqua un gros bec sur la joue de ce dernier. Lorsqu'elle redescendit, elle détourna la tête pour ne pas qu'il voit ses larmes. Elle allait s'éloigner, mais James fut plus rapide qu'elle. Saisissant sa main, il la porta à ses lèvres et murmura contre ses doigts un veux-tu m'épouser auquel Lily répondit avec empressement.


	8. Un Mariage caché

8. Un Mariage cache 

Si quelqu'un s'oppose à ce mariage qu'il le dise maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Sirius entra dans la petite chapelle en courant.

Moi, je…  
-TA GUEULE SIRIUS.  
-Okcestbeaujenairiendis. »

La cérémonie s'acheva sans encombre. Alors que Sirius retourne vaincu à la cour royale, James et Lily sont en route pour leur nuit de noce. Sam et Remus se sont portés volontaires pour garder le petit ange qu'est Harry pour toute la durée du voyage de noce de ses parents, qui viendront ensuite le chercher pour s'installer dans le petit village qu'est _Godric's Hollow_.

* * *

Et c'est tout, merci d'avoir lu ma fic. A + 


End file.
